Te Concedo mi alma
by xXHolicXx
Summary: Lo miré fascinada. Aun sostenía el copo resplandeciente frente a su  desvaído,irreal e inhumano rostro.   relamiéndose los labios extasiado-¿Merienda?–le pregunté sin esperar si quiera una mirada, sin más engulló el alma y la saboreó. Sasusaku
1. El caballero de negro

**EL COMEDOR DE ALMAS.**

_**Disclaimer.**_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propios de Kishimoto-sama._

_

* * *

_

"_Vivid mientras sois ignorantes_

_Porque vuestra propia sabiduría os traicionará._

_Sucumbiréis a los pies de vuestros deseos_

_Y el verdugo vuestra alma esclavisará." **–A.J. Evanzs.**_

* * *

**Prologo.**

**"El caballero de Negro."**

_**By: A. J. Evanzs.**_

* * *

Observaba el cielo renegrido, apaisado e infinito que se sostenía cubriendo mi pequeña villa, mi hogar. Las nubes formaban un cumulo desordenado que de seguro avecinaban una tormenta; a pesar de ello a algunos no les parecía motivo suficiente como para no dar un paseo nocturno a juzgar por lo concurridas que lucían las calles. En Konoha siempre llovía y a raíz de ello la comunidad estaba bastante acostumbrada al aspecto sombrío y amainado de las calles o a la poca actividad turística del lugar.

Adaptar una rutina-no-rutinaria parecía buena idea cuando estabas encerrado en un pueblucho como este, no quedaba más que ser uno del montón o "el vecino de la casa siguiente", aún así amaba este lugar, no me imaginaría viviendo en otra parte.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del corazón de la villa se encontraba la edificación más alta que apenas constaba de diez pisos, un edificio de renombre que era habitado por aquellos que tenían la mejor posición económica del pueblete, y yo, una simple y poco elegante _pardilla__1_lo observaba desde el balcón de mi pulcro apartamento con anhelos de tan si quiera tocar el mármol con los que el piso estaba hecho. Yo era insignificante donde sea, entonces ¿qué más daba? Fantasear era una de las cosas que siempre me la pasaba haciendo, principalmente porque después de la escuela tenía demasiado tiempo libre y nada en que gastarlo, mi diario vivir no era de lo más interesante que digamos.

Dejé de observar el fastuoso edificio y busque mis apuntes, tendría examen de literatura el lunes y bajo ninguna circunstancia me permitiría bajar el promedio. Estudiaba con una Beca y estaba apunto de culminar la secundaria. Tenía una tutora a la cuál por lo menos había convencido de dejarme en konoha eximiéndola de cualquier responsabilidad conmigo, cosa que agradecía por que no necesitaba una nana, ya era bastante grandecita.

Le debía mucho, ya que en cualquier otro caso me hubiesen martirizado la vida con leyes, y aunque sabía muy poco de ella me bastaba solo con saber que tenía un hogar fijo aquí, porque intenciones de moverme no tenía ninguna.

Estos dos últimos años me habían parecido un tanto fantasmas, quizá mi percepción del tiempo no estaba precisamente orientada a la realidad, ni si quiera era consiente del mundo a mi alrededor excepto cuando estaba despierta; y mi problema era que me costaba diferenciar cuando lo estaba. Últimamente me la pasaba mucho con mis amigas y estudiando... como ahora, tratando de mantener mi mente siempre ocupada.

Dejé de sobrecargarme y decidí meterme de lleno en mi lectura para una mayor concentración, casi lo logro de no haber sido que el sonido del motor de un auto que yo conocía se acercaba a gran velocidad.  
Me paré del piso del balcón para asomarme, efectivamente era ella, estacionando su _chevy _al frente de mi minidepa, entorné una media sonrisa inquieta, o más bien ansiosa.

- ¡Hey frentona! – gritó sacando al cabeza por el auto, no había necesidad de ello ya que con pitar y gritar era suficiente, pero así era ella, Yamanaka Ino, donde llegaba siempre alguien tenía que ver con ella, éramos opuestas pero aun así inseparables, ella era todo lo que yo no; Linda, popular y extrovertida.

- ¡¿Qué quieres cerda? – le respondí fingiendo ignorancia, me estaba haciendo webas porque obviamente sabía a que venía ella.

- ¡Y lo preguntas!, ¡Vamos Los demás nos esperan! – anunció mientras hacía reversa para salir de la calle, yo enseguida cogí las llaves del depa y salí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo la necesidad de liberar un poco de estrés empezaba a correrme por el cuerpo, ansiosa de un poco de diversión.

- vámonos – le dije ansiosa, no supe en que momento ino le metió toda la pata a su auto, pero a mí me estaba encantando, era algo así como el calentamiento.

- ¿Un jale? – me ofreció. La música estaba alta y el viento me golpeaba el rostro, me sentí tan a mil que de seguro practicar _noseboarding__ (2)_ iba a aumentar mi sensación placentera.

- venga – le acepté el pequeño sobrecito de aquel polvo blanquecino, no era una adicta a la coca pero en cuestiones de estrés me desenvolvía bastante. Me tiré la línea de un tucaso (3), inhale la gloria y sentí el efecto adormecedor que ejercía sobre mi nariz y parte de mi cara; me sentía tan bien que las ganas de dejar mi cabeza sobre el respaldar se volvió necesidad, era la mejor sensación que podía existir, tanto placer como para no medir que casi llegábamos a nuestro destino.

Ino iba bastante acelerada; cada vez nos alejábamos más tanto como para llegar a la frontera de la villa, justo donde ambas queríamos llegar. Desde lejos divisé cuatro autos a la espera de nuestra llegada, sonreí al notar que a pesar de todos estos años aún seguíamos haciendo las reuniones de los viernes, evento que daba inicio al fin de semana, obviamente no eran de la misma índole cuando cursábamos el kindergarten, habíamos crecido y desde entonces otro tipo de hábitos se nos habían pegado.

Aparcamos junto al carro gris, el último de la línea al que por su puesto yo conocía. Bajamos del auto y el ambiente acelerado nos choco de frente, sentí el olor chocolatoso característico del _feeling__ (4)_ entrar hasta por mis poros.

- No han demorado nada – Nara nos dio la bienvenida, era la cabeza principal de nuestro grupo, éramos algo reducidos ya que únicamente seguían esta costumbres quienes habían estado desde la fundación de la villa, todos y cada uno de nosotros éramos descendientes directos de los fundadores de la villa, de nuestro hogar, razón por la que la mayoría de nosotros se mantiene atado a este lugar, incluyéndome.

- ¿Qué hay shikamaru? – saludé alzando la quijada brevemente, solo para luego ver el tremendo y sexoso saludo que Ino le daba a su novio, les observé por unos instantes ausentes ya que no sabía porque motivos los observaba con cierto recelo, tal vez era porque nunca había estado en un situación así... o que se yo.

- Ino... – susurró a pesar de que para mí era demasiado audible. Lo noté igual de ansioso que mi amiga parecía que ambos querían comerse, pero se separaron al notar mi presencia.

- Lo sentimos Sakura – se disculpó con las mejillas rosadas, yo rodé los ojos por que aquella frase era costumbre – ¿y bien? – preguntó la rubia.

- Vamos a bajar a la cascada del diablo – sonreí casi desquiciada, no se porque razón siempre me emocionaba por ir a ese lugar, mientras muchos ignoraban su localización u otros le temían yo sentía afinidad con el lugar; tal vez era por el aura oscura que desprendía, daba la sensación de que aun estando acompañado alguien te observaba con mucho interés, y esa era una de las cosas que me intrigaban del lugar.

- Lo supuse – contestó ino. Los tres nos encaminamos hasta el oscuro precipicio donde comenzaba el sendero hacía el plan de la cascada, tuvimos pocos inconvenientes en llegar ya que shikamaru traía un Flash light para aluzar el camino.  
Al terminar de bajar el sendero, aspiré sin asco alguno el olor del cigarrillo, palpé el lado derecho de mi chamarra para verificar que había traído mis blancos (5), sonreí al tocar el bulto de la cajetilla.

- Las que faltaban –Anunció Nara shikamaru que siguió de largo donde estaban Hyugga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba o chico perro y Aburame Shino, nosotras fuimos al encuentro con las demás, allí estaban Ama Tenten y Hyugga Hinata.

- hm hm... – shikamaru se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba serio su reloj, todos suponíamos que era el momento del grito – Bueno oficialmente son las 12:00 p.m., doy comienzo a la reunión de fin de semana – al terminar Nara, todos emitimos una especie de grito de emoción y enseguida sacaron guaro(6), cerveza, sake, vino y todo lo que contuviera alcohol, Ino había traído suficiente nieve(7) para volarnos a todos, teníamos tantos cigarrillos para fumar hasta el amanecer y el tremendo equipo de sonido del auto del chico Hyugga en sí el único que podía bajar la empedrada de la cascada.

- ¿Y que cuentan? – pregunté llevándome un sorbo de Miller al paladar. Todos estábamos en un círculo haciendo cualquier cosa que se nos placiera y yo deseaba tener algo de conversación.

- Esta semana ha sido de locos, la maldita escuela esta por colmarme – comentó Kiba jalando algo de humo del cigarro.

- No has sido el único, ya entraremos en exámenes la próxima semana, nos van a abarrotar de trabajos – comentó tenten con aburrimiento.

- Si, si no fuera porque hoy es viernes estaría maldiciendo – comentó Chouji comiendo papitas fritas a dos manos.

- ya veo... – comenté brevemente, después de allí solo me dediqué a escuchar a los demás conversar, Ino se había piqueado con shikamaru quien sabe donde y el alcohol me empezaba a hacer efecto, tanto como para quedarme callada mientras mis compitas de la infancia charlaban a risa suelta.

* * *

Debían ser alrededor de las 4:00 a.m. casi todos estábamos agotados y apunto de caer debido a que digerimos todo el alcohol demasiado pronto, entre cigarrillos y algo de coca había perdido la noción del autocontrol y me había dejado llevar, Ino estaba por comerse a Shikamaru y este tenía las manos bien puesta en su trasero. De todos los viernes que hacíamos las reuniones yo siempre era la última en sucumbir, pero hoy había sido una de las primeras aunque no tanto para considerarme totalmente ebria.

- Sakura... – hice caso omiso, como si no me estuviesen llamando – Hey saku... – volvió a llamarme shikamaru, esta vez si reaccioné y vi a Ino rendida en sus brazos, supuse que iba a dar la reunión terminada por hoy, muchos de nosotros estábamos a lo vulgar pues... ¡hasta el culo!

- ¿Sí? – le contesté en modalidad casi zombi.

- Llevaré a Ino a casa en mi auto, llévate el de ella y dejarlo en tu casa – asentí de inmediato, tomé las llaves que me lanzó y seguí el caminado indicado, mientras me alejaba escuché como todos los demás hacían un pequeño abucheo al dar por terminado la reunión muy temprano, pero como siempre todos terminábamos haciéndole caso a Nara.

Todos arrancaron sus respectivos autos en dirección a sus domicilios, yo me tomé mi tiempo, el carro de Ino era medio sangrón y si metía la pata de seguro me chocaba al no estar totalmente en mis 5cos. Una vez que todos desaparecieron de mi campo de vista puse en marcha el auto, iba conduciendo bastante lento ya que no sentía apuros... nadie me esperaba.

Encendí el radio y salté directamente al track cinco, enseguida el ritmo calmado y tenebroso de _diamonds aren't for ever _me hizo sacudir mis sentidos y sentir la emoción que me transmitía aquella canción.

- _we will never sleep, cuz sleep is for the weak, and we will never rest till' were all are fucking dead!_ – grité el coro casi por inercia, esa canción siempre lograba subirme el animo, por eso se había convertido en mi banda favorita. Los repetidos golpes de la batería y los riffs de la guitarra me habían distraído, mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera a sabiendas de que cualquier animal podría cruzarse de la reserva aunque no fuese necesario.

Iba inmersa en mis pensamientos y casi sentía que manejaba media groggy, debía suponer que eran efectos del alcohol.

Miré el reloj en el tablero del auto, aun seguía escuchando la misma banda y marcaban las 5:15 a.m., nuevamente clavé la mirada devuelta a la carretera y me pareció ver a alguien parado a un lado de la carretera, sacudí la cabeza y me limpie la vista para cerciorarme de que estaba viendo mal.

No lo estaba.

Me detuve para apreciar la figura desde lejos, era una chica más o menos de mi edad y actuaba como distraída y estaba pálida.  
Las gotas de lluvias empezaron a caer, caí en cuenta en que antes había estado observando el cielo y lucía tan nubloso como siempre, me pareció buena idea ir por la chica y preguntarle a donde vivía, porque estaba segura de que en la villa no. Me conocía a la mayoría de los habitantes y esa fémina no estaba en mi registro pero es que ni de turista.

Puse en marcha el auto para dirigirme hacía ella, pero antes de que tan si quiera quitara el freno de manos una segunda figura apareció, era un caballero que vestía de negro y su piel era en extremo pálida. No podía verle el rostro porque parecía charlar con la chica o eso creía yo; su cuerpo era fornido y su estatura más alta que la mía, pensé en irme ya que de seguro debía ser el novio de la chica, pero lo que presencié después me dejo absorta e inmóvil. El chico giró su rostro y quedé embelesada en él.

La Hermosura de su rostro impreciso era sobrenatural, me dio la impresión de que cada pómulo y piel de rostro eran perfectamente simétricos, su nariz perfectamente perfilada y sus labios rectos y poco carnosos eran el complemento perfecto para sus ojos, eran negros y afilados y se veían más serios por los flequillos rebeldes y sedosos que le caían por el rostro, era el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto... y me estaba observando atento.

¡Esperen!, ¡me estaba observando!, no entendía que pasaba, pero el caballero me miraba como preguntándose si yo lo estaba viendo, una sensación de miedo me invadió.

Sin dejar de mirarme volvió a estar frente a la chica y en segundos su cuerpo se empezaba a desplomar haciéndose inerte. El corazón me latía muy rápido y el miedo aumentó... ¿acaso ese tipo quería que supiera lo que estaba haciéndole a la chica?, no había dejado de mirarme sarcástico como si le divirtiese verme echa un ovillo expectando la escena. Alzó su mano izquierda, la que estaba oculta tras su propio cuerpo y en ella tenía una especie de luz, una muy resplandeciente, tanto como para hacer más sombrío su rostro y tenía una cola delgada y larga igual de resplandeciente. Estaba muy asustada.

Deseaba moverme y huir de allí pero mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que trataba de enviarle. Mientras yo luchaba por moverme el tipo vestido de negro giró nuevamente y me miró entre incrédulo y vacilante pero sobre todo con una indiferencia inhumana.

Estaba tan asustada que golpeé mi cabeza sobre el volante y reaccioné. Quite el freno de manos y aceleré a toda velocidad... no sabía si después de esta noche iba a volver a beber de sobremanera.

Miré por el retrovisor y el hombre había desaparecido tras el humo del auto, respiré ahogando un grito, ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?, ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué tenía en sus manos? ¿Qué había pasado con la chica?

Tantas preguntas eran el resultado de mi miedo, solo quería llegar y olvidar el episodio, a la chica y al _**caballero de negro**_.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_Es bueno saludarles, solo quisiera aclarar algunas cosas.  
En este Fic es posible que vean otro tipo de ambiente, espero que no lo relacionen mucho con mi persona. _

_Espero les haya gustado ya que todo lo que está escrito viene de mi fantasiosa y retorcida imaginación... _

_Comenten y luego les aviso de la continuación._

_

* * *

_

_**Diccionario:**_

_**Pardilla**__**: Persona común y corriente, del patío.  
**__**Noseboarding**__**: referente a la unión de dos palabras inglesas que denotan "esquís de nariz", término usado para denotar la ingesta de cocaína.**_

_**Nieve:**__** clave o sobrenombre que se le da a la cocaína.  
**__**Tucaso:**__** como decir "de una sola" o "de una vez".**_

_**Feeling**__**: extranjerismo usado en Panamá para referirse al compuesto de marihuana con papel bluntwrap.**_

_**Blancos**__**: extranjerismo para denotar cigarrillo.**_

_**Guaro**__**: licor fuerte y seco.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Vive mienstras seas ignorante  
_

_Porque tu propia sabiduría te traicionará.  
_

_Sucumbiras a los pies de tus deseos_

_Y el verdugo tu alma esclavizará" –**A.J. Evanzs.**_


	2. El

**Sakyubasu Souruītā**

**Capitulo I**

"**ÉL"**

Desperté en medio de sudor y gritos, miré por la ventana y chispeaba al igual que el cielo permanecía tan sombrío como siempre. A pesar de que había pasado un mes desde el episodio de la carretera, aun seguía recordándolo muy vívidamente o más bien soñándolo.

Ino no había vuelto a emborracharse en ninguna de las reuniones siguientes, agradecí aquello ya que estaba segura de que no tendría las agallas para encontrarme con una escena parecida otra vez, ya era suficiente con recordar una; y eso que trataba de olvidarla.

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 a.m., me apresuré a darme un baño para ir al colegio. Estuve al menos 15 minutos allí. No necesitaba tanto tiempo pero me relajaban los baños largos.

Agarré la toalla y me la envolví al cuerpo, tomé otra para mi cabello, me concentré en tararear mientras embarraba mi cepillo de dientes con crema dental. Golpeé el cepillo contra mis dientes y con movimientos circulares me cepillé.

Salí disparada a mi closet al darme cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo tarde, recordé que la noche anterior guardé mi uniforme allí. Busque entre mis ropas la percha blanca con mi camisa y el plástico que cubría mi falda y el saquillo.

Me vestí a velocidad impresionante y a las 7:45 estuve lista para empezar otro día.

...

Estacioné mi viejo scooter a un lado de las bicicletas y me monté la mochila a la espalda, caminé hasta la marquesina donde – como de costumbre- esperaría a Ino. Hoy demoraría un poco más en llegar, la busqué con la mirada y no encontré rastros de ella, sin embargo algo me llamó la atención.

Logré reparar en un auto demasiado ostentoso como para ser de alguno de la escuela, permanecía encendido enfrente del instituto y tenía cierta curiosidad por quien lo manejaba; supuse que debía estar esperando a alguien, aunque curiosamente sentía escalofríos de tan solo verlo, no me daba buena espina.

- ¡Frentesota! – la voz de Ino acercarse me hizo desistir de mi ardua tarea de observar el auto.

- Hey, te has demorado – le reclamé. Enseguida inspeccione a Ino y estaba bastante desarreglada, eso no era típico de ella, más bien todo lo contrario.

- Si, es que anoche me quedé en casa de Shika y bueno... – su cara tenía un sonrojo olímpico, y yo prefería no escuchar.

- ¡Ok, Ok!, no necesito que me digas más – le dije cortando la conversación, ella me miró como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas y avanzamos hasta el Instituto.

...

Las clases se estaban pasando más rápido de lo normal, no se porque tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Intenté ignorar cualquier pensamiento estúpido y me concentré en escuchar las bromas que se profesaban shikamaru y Kiba, no eran más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa en la que pensara, pero daban risa.

- coño shikamaru, ya deja de hablar babosadas – le decía shino a nara.

- Debiste haber visto la cara que tenía... – comentaba kiba susurrando, el chiste debía estar muy bueno, porque hasta neji tenía cara de querer reírse, al final opté por no preguntarles, los chicos solían ser pesados a veces.

- pss! – escuché un silbido, pero suponía que eran algunos de mis compañeros llamando a alguien más – Hey! Sakura! – esta vez giré para encontrarme con Ino, si hablaba en medio de la clase del profesor Higgins era porque tenía algo importante para decir.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté en susurro.

- iremos a casa de shikamaru esta noche, ¿vendrás? – preguntó.

- no lo sé, no me siento de humor para fiestas – le respondí.

- si cambias de opinión me avisas –

- Esta bien – luego de la breve conversación decidí prestarle atención a nuestro sudoroso profesor de física.

...

La jornada escolar terminó con el sonido del timbre, todos avanzaron en desorden y me había despedido de Ino ya que se irían todos directo a casa de nara, y por su puesto, había decidido no ir, sentía que llegar a mi casa era prioridad.

Fui la última en salir del salón, me encaminaba al casillero para dejar los libros que no necesitaba, coloqué el de química y español solo me faltaba colocar el de ética. Y a eso me disponía, pero como últimamente algunos obstáculos se me cruzaban en el camino, una nota había caído de mi libro de ética. Lo agarré para leerlo.

_Detrás del edificio. 3:40. – U.S._

Miré la nota con la ceja alzada, ¿Quién escribía una nota y ponía como firma U.S.?, iba a darme cita con quien fuera, solo para reírme y decirle un par de cositas, no me tomaría nada más que unos minutitos.

Salí del Instituto a paso lento, faltaban dos minutos para las 3:40 y me encaminaba a la parte trasera de la escuela, solo para encontrarme con el soso que había escrito la notita en mi libro. Acepto que era inmaduro, pero tenía ganas de verle la cara a ese.

Pase por delante de mi scooter y sopese las posibilidades de irme a casa y dejar bien plantado a quien sea, pero por alguna razón algo me decía que debía ir, entonces le hice caso a mi "instinto" y llegué a la parte trasera del colegio.

...

Abrí los ojos como dos platos, el auto que había estado observando en la mañana estaba estacionado allí, esperándome. Una sensación extraña me invadió, me sentía en peligro, me di media vuelta y antes de que pudiera empezar a correr una mano me detuvo y apretaba mi brazo con confianza.

- ¿ya te vas? – la voz que escuche no la había oído antes, la recordaría. Tenía miedo de girar, pero al escuchar la tranquilidad con la que me había mangoneado no le iba a permitir que tuviese el atrevimiento sin que lo golpease antes.

- ¡Y quien te... – juro que iba a darle una bofetada, pero mi propia impresión me impidió cualquier movimiento. Todas las funciones de mi cuerpo, desde respirar hasta pestañear parecían haber desaparecido.

Ahí estaba _él._ Era él, no sabía como me había encontrado él, pero era él.

El tipo de la noche en la carretera sostenía mi brazo firmemente. Su rostro era tan sobrenatural que dolía observarlo, desde cerca, hasta sus propios ojos eran demasiado poco humanos, ese tipo debía ser extraterrestre, porque no había visto algo así nunca.

- Vamos – bramó con la voz mas inexpresiva pero a la vez varonil que haya escuchado, estaba tan asustada que asentí y dejé que me llevara, no sabía quien era pero estaba segura de que sí era un asesino en serie me iba a asesinar de todas formas, solo lamenté no haber podido escribir mi testamento y mis despedidas para Ino.

Cerré los ojos, de modo que no quería saber donde el tipo me iba a matar, tal vez me llevaría a la carretera donde lo vi por primera vez.

- Hmp... – le escuché vacilar, abrí los ojos lentamente, despegando hasta la última pestaña, intentando así grabarme la sensación de tenerlas pegadas a los ojos porque de seguro el tipo me las arrancaba.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – le pregunté derrepente, una sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, era como si alguien me hubiese chupado los pensamientos y me hubiese dejado un lienzo blanco en donde dibuja, yo los interpretaba como mi cabeza y las ideas.

Me sentía muy a gusto y relajada, todo el miedo de antes había desaparecido, en su lugar solo había una extrema calma y curiosidad.

- No – respondió seco, este tipo era raro. Con la mirada inspeccione el interior del auto, sus sillones de cuero reclinables, el aire cargado de una exquisita esencia y todo el ambiente oscuro me hacía sentir separada de este mundo. No sabía a donde iríamos pero tampoco tenía prisa.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté aun con los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarle o de seguro me iba a mear en los pantalones.

- Siempre haces tantas preguntas – gruñó con un tono molesto, al que yo no respondí muy dócil que digamos.

- Solo cuando extraños que matan personas en medio de una carretera a las 6:00 de la mañana me montan en sus autos sin decirme a donde vamos – le respondí esta vez con coraje, había algo que me decía que no me desharía de este tipo muy rápido.

- Llegamos – avisó ignorándome por completo, no tardé en reparar donde estábamos.

Claro. Debía habérmelo imaginado.

El tipo extraño condujo hasta los estacionamientos en forma de caracol del gran edificio de diez enormes pisos que siempre me la pasaba observando, no pude ocultar mi asombro, nunca había entrado en algo así.

- Baja – me ordenó puse mala cara pero me compuse, era su auto.

Lo observé de reojo, era muy atractivo, era algo inevitable mirarle con pena, agradecía que no leyese mi mente o de seguro notaría que lo estaba desnudando con la mirada.

...

El ascensor nos llevo hasta el piso diez. Estaba convencida de que este tío se limpiaba el culo con billetes de a cien, digo, si tenía para mantener el combustible de su _Aston Martin_ de seguro tenía para comprar cualquier cosa, con razón parecía tener aires de engreído.

- ¿Vas a pasar? – me preguntó. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que estábamos en frente de una puerta metálica con el numero 1001 grabado, ¿Qué pretendía? O mejor dicho ¡como había permitido yo que este llegara tan lejos!, iba a invitarme a su apartamento, solo porque tenía dinero y por que era tan atractivo que debía haberse tirado a muchas en su gran pent-house.  
¡No señor!, iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para escapar si tal fuese el caso.

Quedé impresionada al entrar, su departamento era todo un piso, todo el piso diez.

Era tan grande que de seguro era el quíntuple de mi minidepa. Estaba decorado de manera bastante agradable, colores opacos que no me encandilasen la vista. Muebles de cuero negros y una iluminación muy tenue, aún así lucía igual de elegante y costoso.

- No ha sido fácil traerte aquí – comentó sentándose en el mueble de cuero, yo lo imité y me senté al frente, solo para encontrarme con una mirado escrutiñadora y penetrante.

- No me digas – le contesté de mala gana.

- No entiendes que pasa –

- tampoco soy tan bruta como para no hacerme la idea –

- hmp... – alzó una ceja, gesto que me pareció arrebatadoramente sensual.

- ¿y qué es lo que se supone que debo entender? – pregunté ya exasperada.

- No sabes quien soy, pero puedes verme – bien. Este tipo ya había cruzado la raya, me decía que lo podía ver, duuh, algo muy obvio.

- ¿Saliste de un loquero? – le pregunté a punto de reírme, el me miró indiferente, digo, era la única manera en la que el parecía mirar.

- ¿Qué crees que hacía la noche en que me viste? –

- no lo sé. Me da la impresión de que matabas a esa chica – le contesté sarcásticamente, no me apetecía recordarlo, además suficiente tenía con las pesadillas.

- De cierta manera – confesó con descaro, yo lo miré asqueada y el seguía indiferente – pero no exactamente – se arrascó la barbilla y dejo ver una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos con su intento de sonrisa, porque mas bien me parecía cinismo.

- Me dirás que eres un extraterrestre y que viniste a llevártela a tu nave nodriza – espeté con cansancio, la conversación parecía tomar un rumbo inquietante y el sujeto se estaba hartando de mis respuestas.

- No – poso sus ojos en los míos, sin despegarlos, no pude evitar sentirme esculcada – soy algo muy diferente a un humano – confesó – y no suele haber humanos con la habilidad de percibir a los de nuestra clase – su voz flemática y seria me había asegurado todo,

- No te creo – comenté burlona, el puso cara de pocos amigos – si tal fuese el caso, como puedo verte - pregunté haciendo comillas con los dedos, al principio me sentí imbécil e idiota, supongo que la idea que este tipo loco tenía me empezaba a afectar.

- Eso quisiera saber – espetó molesto- ni si quiera deberías ser consiente de mi presencia – comentó.

- explícate –le exigí, de momento a otro lo noté inquieto, empezó a mirar con disimulo a todos los lados que la vista periferica pudiese detectar, apretó los dientes y me dio por pensar que debo haber dicho algo que le molestase ya que se puso de pie.

- Será en otro momento, te llevaré a tu casa – soltó derrepente, yo me quedé estática, ¿es que este tipo planeaba seguir viéndome?, claro ni si quiera sabía su nombre, y yo debía estar loca, de seguro esta era una de mis pesadillas, odiaba que me costara diferenciar cuando dormía y cuando estaba despierta.

- No es necesario, mi casa queda cerca de aquí, puedo ir sola – espeté, el como que hizo caso omiso y tomó unas llaves que reposaban en el centro de mesa, yo rodé los ojos cuando lo se paró a esperarme en la puerta.

- ¿te quieres quedar a dormir? – me preguntó casi divertido, hice mueca de asco aunque muy en mi interior deseaba que algo así pasara.

...

Dentro de su auto volví a sentir esa tranquilidad, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldar y me disponía a cerrar los ojos, pero la voz del sujeto me saco de mi ensueño.

- Es aquí – abrí los ojos e intenté no alterarme, efectivamente estábamos fuera de mi edificio, un miedo me recorrió la espina dorsal.

- como es que... – no pude terminar.

- Deberías empezar a creerme... – sentenció, tragué saliva y opte por tener su recomendación en cuenta.

-Claro, hombre no muerto– le nombre así de momento, no sabía como llamarlo y supuse que eso no le importaba.

- Caballero negro sonaba mejor – me sugirió con burla, yo me quedé de piedra mirándolo, ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de mí?, digo... si estaba empezando a creer que su teoría de ser un no humano era cierta, pero que tuviera conocimientos hasta de mis pesadillas era demasiado, me sentí molesta y tenía ganas de que ese idiota desapareciera, invadía mi espacio personal y eso me estaba molestando. es decir, ¿que se creía?, primero me obliga a ir con él, un completo extraño, luego me dice un montón de patrañas y luego termina de convencerme de que es algo diferente a un humano, me estaba volviendo loca.

- No voy a preguntar – le espeté al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del auto, enseguida sentí nuevamente una mano fría, esta vez me sostenía con mas cautela, no podía ser más que la de él, no había nadie más.

- Sasuke – dijo, yo aun lo miraba desencajada, su nombre le iba bastante, era tan atractivo como lo era él, pero eso no le quitaba lo insolente que era, ojalá no me recordase al día siguiente, así podría seguir viviendo mi vida sin complicaciones ni situaciones como estas.

- Sakura – le respondí de mala gana, enseguida me soltó y me miró de reojo antes de que cerrara la puerta de su auto, juro que se burlaba de mí, y juro que sino se iba de seguro le estampaba una leche en la cara.

Lo observé marcharse y perderse en el horizonte. Derrepente sentí nauseas y agarré mi estomago. ¿todo aquello acababa de pasar?. había hablado con el tipo de la carretera, el mismo que causó pesadillas insolitas por todoun maldito mes. Y no siendo lo peor, !yo le había hablado como si nada!. como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

Salté las escaleras y me refugié en mi depa, me dejé caer deslizándome en la puerta, cuando sentí mi trasero chocar contra el piso respiré.

Realmente creía que sasuke no era humano, desde que vi su apariencia sobrenatural supe que no podía ser humano, pero si no lo era, ¿entonces que era él?, no sabía más que su nombre y que vivía en el edificio de diez pisos, pero nada más.

Me había nacido una curiosidad por él, o más bien por lo que él era e iba a lograr saber quien o que era, pero si todo resultaba cierto, entonces yo tambien descubriría algo de mí, porque desde que tenía razón de ser, recordaba poco, solo recordaba la mañana fría en la que desperté en las puertas de la guardería de konoha, razón por la que amaba este lugar. Porque no recordaba quien era y no recordaba si había tenido familia. Solo había un papel, que certificaba que alguien descendiente de un fundador era algún pariente mío. Después de eso más nada.

...

Me levanté tarde al día siguiente, era sábado e iba a tener el día libre. Ino no me había llamado a lo que yo supuse que debía estar enrollada en las sabanas con Shikamaru, como de costumbre.

Sentía las ganas de quedarme en cama y de no volver a despertar, la noche anterior me había dejado exhausta, la aparición de el tal sasuke en mi vida era más enigmatica de lo que pensaba, tal vez él era la respuesta a mucha de las preguntas que me he hecho a lo largo de mis años.

Al final opté- vagamente - por levantarme.

Llovía afuera y las calles parecían intransitables, sería un día para quedarme en casa.

Tomé unas toallas y me disponía a tomar un baño. Traía el neceser en la mano, cargado con todo lo que pudiese necesitar para mi baño sabatino.

El vapor se había encargado de hacer dos grandes copos rosas en mis mejillas, normalmente mi piel era pálida, pero cuando vivías en un pueblecito como Konoha donde llovía todos los días te volvías todo un albino, para mi fortuna mi palidez contrastaban con la cara aniñada que tenía, parecía una cría de 8 años en ves de 16.

Salí del baño tras media hora. Me empezaba a arrugar como pasa y el vapor ya me había mareado lo suficiente.

Después de salir me dispuse a buscar algo de ropa, me decidí por una camiseta a cuadros negros, rojos y rojo vino; con un short de jean desgastado.

Me miré al espejo y me sacudí el cabello, con la intención de secarlo. Su color rosado normal ahora se veía más brilloso. Porque sí. Mi cabello era rosa natural sin tintes de punta a punta.

Me delineé los ojos con algo de lápiz, me gustaba el efecto que le daban a mis ojos verdes. No saldría a ningún lado pero no me parecía una excusa para andar andrajosa.

Las horas siguientes me la pasé leyendo uno que otro libro, me levanté al sentir la vista cansada, me dirigí a la ventana y me dediqué a divagar por las calles con la mirada, estaba muy concentrada, hasta que escuche la puerta tocar.

Dudé en abrirla.

¿Quién podía ser?, no esperaba visita de nadie, es más tenía previsto quedarme aquí todo el día. Tal vez podría ser Ino con una de sus peleítas fantásticas con shikamaru, pero por otro lado... si no estaba soñando, había posibilidades de que...

Me encaminé a la puerta y si se suponía que me debía sorprender, pues no, ni si quiera un poco, algo en mi interior decía que derrepente algo así pasaba.

Si tenía la idea de que tal vez todo haya sido producto de mi imaginación, pero no lo era, el chico no humano estaba parado en mi puerta con esa extraña sonrisa suya, realmente le daba el aspecto de ser alguien sempiterno, fuera de este plano.

- Porque es que no me sorprende que supieras donde vivo – le dije a modo de un "pasa", el siguió para luego reunirse conmigo en mi mini sala.

- Amante de los espacios pequeños – preguntó con la ceja alzada.

- no todos somos estamos cagados en plata – le respondí, el murmuro algo como "humanos" y yo seguí hasta la mesa a conseguir un cigarrillo, me senté enfrente de donde estaba él y lo encendí.

- Supongo que sabes por que estoy aquí – su voz indiferente no cambiaba, esta vez un poco más sería que el día anterior.

- No lo sé. Tengo a un completo extraño, digo, un no humano en mi sala, ¿Qué se espera pensar? – alcé los hombros despreocupadas, su presencia de una extraña manera no me incomodaba, me sentía familiarizada, como cualquier otra persona que haya conocido antes.

- Hmp – bufó para mostrar su sonrisa inhumana.

- ¿Qué eres? – mi pregunta fue clara, concisa y objetiva.

- Una naturaleza diferente, ustedes se alimentan de materia orgánica, nosotros de materia espiritual –

- debo pensar que cuando te refieres a "nosotros" es porque hay más como tú – El asintió sin prestar mucha importancia a la pregunta.

- bien, ¿es normal que no me sienta asustada? – pregunté. Y es que con todo y que había aceptado otro tipo de vida diferentes a los humanos me costaba creer si actuar como si fuera algo cotidiano era normal.

- No conozco tu naturaleza. Hay escasa información sobre los humanos que tienen tu habilidad-

- Y se supone que yo soy el bicho raro – rodé los ojos. Él se paró del mueble, y volví a caer en cuenta de que con todo y que era extraño, seguía siendo el hombre más apuesto que había visto, era más alto de lo que yo había calculado y su rostro no denotaba mucha edad, no era muchísimo mayor que yo, pero por ese carácter que se cargaba le ponía como 70 años.

- Hay algo que debes ver – supuse que decía que lo siguiera y eso hice, después de todo era sábado no tenía nada que hacer y bueno bien dice el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato".

Bajamos de mi apartamentoy vi su maginifico auto negro estacionado al frente de la tienda de legumbres. Su brillo y imponencia era igual a la de su dueño. Desde que lo había visto, aquella noche, tenía esa misma ropa negra, bastante mortoria e irreal. Su aspecto sería una de las cosas más extrañas que yo haya visto, fuera de libros de cuentos y leyendas.

me disponía a cruzar la calle y vi algo que me hizo dudar de mi integridad mental. Mí palido "amigo"- notese mi sarcasmo- había aparecido de la nada frente a su auto. él se mantenía con una pose guay mientras que yo me rompía el coco preguntandome como es que nadie lo ha visto hacer eso, aun estando en la misma pocición, nadie reparaba en él.

_Debo estar loca, muy loca. _

Crucé la calle y varios vecinos me saludaron, a mí si me veían.

Antes de que pudiera fijar la mirada, ya el auto estaba encendido con él adentro.

- Sube - dijo abriendo la puerta, me subí con toda calma y noté que un par de personas me miraban incredulas, suponía que el auto llamaba mucho la atención.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - dije por decir. Eché la cabeza hacía atrás y volví a sentirme separada de este mundo, ¿que nada que viniera de este tipo podría ser normal?, ese auto tenía que tener algo, me he subido a varios, pero ninguno me da esa sensación tan útopica como este.

- Te refieres a _Terepōtēshon - _sugirió con tranquilidad, yo alcé la ceja, ya que si traducía el Kanji, eso sería "teletransportación", es decir que este tipo se transladaba de un lugar a otro solo con la mente.- Es algo casi inconciente, no acostumbro a ser visible para muchos -

- No te das ni la idea del porque precisamente, yo, te veo - pregunté ya un poco más seria.

- conoces el templo _Seikatsu_.- si no hubiese estado tan relajada hubiese puesto mala cara, este parecía esquivarme e ignorar mis preguntas.

- Sí, ¿que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? - pregunté queriendo darle rumbo a la conversación.

- Es un disfraz, oculta realmente lo que es - ante su afirmación me quedé atonita. ¿que más tendría que saber?.

- ¿y que és? - pregunté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Hmp... - contesto con sus lavios curvados a manera de una virtual sonrisa .no volví a preguntarle más, derrepente sentí que una calma en el ambiente, no había sonido ni tampoco imagenes.

me había dormido en el momento menos preciso.

definitivamente yo no era normal.

Dormía confiando en alguien que a pensar conocía, y que no me causó una buena impresión... dormía placida, sabiendo que a mi lado se encontraba algo que yo no conocía. Pero aún así no me asustaba... permanecía en total calma.

Me sentía segura.


End file.
